


Reunited

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel England (Hetalia), Angst, Archangel Arthur, Demon King Alfred, Devil America (Hetalia), Feels, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Sweet Devil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur is a lonely archangel simply doing his job. One night, he gets cornered by a demon, but why does he look so familiar?





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell by the sheer amount of stuff I write for this AU, I really love the Sweet Devil. I have a thing for demons and angels and stuff.
> 
> This is just a one-shot. Short idea. I'm still working on sort of sequel for another Sweet Devil AU I wrote a bit ago. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Arthur stared at the children as they played, not really paying attention. He had lost the amusement in doing his job about an hour ago. He was terribly bored.

It's not like a demon was going to come out and slaughter them or kidnap them. In broad daylight. In the middle of the streets. Obviously, something like that would never happen. So why did they need him? Arthur was an archangel. He only did these kinds of jobs when nobody else could do it. The Guardian angel in charge of these kids had been missing for three days, prompting the higher-ups to practically shoehorn Arthur into taking up their job until they were found. Really showed him how much they cared, eh?

And unfortunately, Arthur was still in no position to tell them no. Although he was an archangel, he wasn't very high in favor. He was at the bottom in their ranks and that meant he could still be ordered around. 

He didn't care much anymore, though. Nurturing his position within the angel ranks was all he cared about. Some called him stuck up, or an arse. But, ever since he lost Alfred, he just simply couldn't care about anything. He only did other things to distract himself when he didn't want to remember him.

Alfred used to make his life mean something. Someone to cheer him on his way to glory, someone to love him, someone to make him feel wanted when no one else would. But now he was gone. Disappearing without a trace, leaving Arthur behind. But it wouldn't do to think about him, right? Not when it would bring him more pain.

One of the children, Peter, had gotten too overzealous about his showing off and had fallen off. Arthur turned his head, listening. Oh boy. If only he was allowed to talk to these kids. He would give that Peter a right old lecture.

Maybe he should go alert the mother. Not directly talk to her, but perhaps just do something to prompt her to look out the window and see her injured child. She couldn't see him unless he wanted her to anyway.

He got up from his spot on the roof and jumped down. He was rather bored. Maybe after this, he'd visit London again. Well, he already had so many times, but there was a certain thing about the old city that gave him some happiness in the big hole he no longer had Alfred to fill.

Suddenly, he heard a crash, perhaps made by some trash cans by the sound of it. Arthur froze. Could it be a demon? Or just a stray animal. Well, it couldn't hurt to check. The second he turns his back a demon could lash out at the vulnerable children. He sighed. He didn't miss being a guardian angel one bit.

He walked around the house out back, expecting to find a raccoon or a cat or something. But when he turned the corner, the angel's eyes landed on a dark form with his back to him, trying to pick up one of the fallen trash cans. He saw those big back wings and went rigid. A… A demon!

Arthur gasped rather loudly. He covered his mouth and internally cursed himself. Honestly, he wasn't expecting this!

The demon spun around in surprise, nearly tripping over a trash can. Icy blue eyes widened.

He didn't look like a threat. He'll just scare him off then. On the plus side, it'll make a fine good report anyway. "What do you think you're doing here?" Arthur said, making sure there was no question about his rank.

"I-I….." The demon stuttered. How unimpressive. Why wasn't he reacting as a demon would? He looked like a high ranking demon, with those huge wings of his, but he most certainly was not acting the part.

"A-Arthur...?"

Arthur widened his eyebrows in surprise. He recollected himself quickly and his hand flew to the sword on his belt. All archangels had one. A blade capable of slicing even the darkest of creatures in half and sending them straight back to the hell they belong in. "How the bloody hell do you know my name?"

"I-I… You… You really don't recognize me?" The demon said, sounding so lost and hurt. Arthur frowned deeply as he looked back at those icy blue eyes. They looked almost like his beloved Alfred's but brighter, and more like ice rather than the sky. And those midnight black locks… they looked liked Alfred's…

No, no, no. You're getting ahead of yourself, Arthur. Alfred was an angel. This demon was just trying to fool him. He won't be tricked so easily. Not anymore. He drew the sword, "I don't care who you are. You're still a demon trespassing on Earth, and I will not allow it. Leave now or I will strike." He said cooly, lifting his silver blade.

The demon looked down at the blade, his face in disappointment and pure sadness. He sighed, "Arthur… I-It's me… Well, I guess you can't recognize me, can you? I'm not who I used to be. I've changed a lot in the past few centuries." He chuckled nervously, almost… innocently?

The demon came closer, and Arthur felt his heart filled with anxiety. No, don't be scared. You can take him. You're an Archangel, Arthur! "Get the hell away from me, you bloody demon!"

"Arthur, please! Listen to me!" The demon pleaded. It didn't sound like he was acting. Then again, he couldn't let his guard down. He won't let it happen again.

"I won't fall for your tricks!" Arthur shouted. He felt dread fill his stomach. Why did that hurt look in his eyes look so much like Alfred? What was wrong with him? "Leave now or I will not hesitate to run my blade right through you!"

"Arthur! It's...God damn it, it's me! It's Alfred!"

Arthur stopped cold.

No. He hadn't heard that name in centuries. It can't be. Alfred was supposed to be dead. His soul somewhere that no one could reach. How could he claim to be him? But if this was a trick, then how could this demon know Alfred's name? No. It just cannot be. It can't.

"N-No…." Arthur tried to glare at the demon. It can't be Alfred. He's gone. "I don't know who you are, b-but give me one good reason I should believe anything you have to say!"

The demon… Again, with that disheartening look of his, argh! It can't be Alfred, that was just impossible. Arthur saw him fall into the depths of Hell, being dragged down, his soul ripped apart. He should be dead! But that look in his eyes… it looked so much like him…

"A-Arthur please… listen, it's me! Alfred! Remember?" The demon smiled nervously, almost gently. "I never thought I'd see you again." He took another step forward, trying to reach him, but Arthur simply raised his sword again in fear.

"B-But you can't be Alfred. He's dead. Th-They killed him." Arthur felt himself trembling and tried to stop it, stop all the horrible memories from coming back. He didn't want to remember it. Please don't make him.

"Arthur… please, believe me." He took another step closer and this time ignored how Arthur recoiled, the angel's hands shaking. "Remember how we used to visit Earth together? You would always get so mad when I dragged you to someplace you didn't want to go?"

Arthur faltered. A demon couldn't know that. But no, it just couldn't be. Not after all this time. Not after all of that. He couldn't believe it. But… he missed him so much. He, he almost wanted to believe it.

"And remember how I tried to ask you out over and over again? But you always rejected me? It took me centuries to get you to say yes." Alfred laughed a little at the memory, and Arthur jerked. It was Alfred's laugh. Only he could make that laugh. Loud and warm and only Alfred would remember that….

"Al… N-No… N-N-No. It C-Can't be you." Arthur stuttered, feelings rushing. Denial, despair, ever so faint hopefulness. Relief. He felt the blade drop from his hands. Hot tears rushed up. He couldn't believe it. His beloved….

"Arthur… It's me… Please… Artie?" Alfred coaxed only an arm's distance away. That name… Only Alfred called him that. Only Alfred gave him pet names. Even centuries and centuries ago.

It really was Alfred.

"O-Oh my God… Al!" Arthur sank to the floor, unable to believe it was true. Not after hundreds of years of praying for it.

"Arthur, it's okay!" Alfred quickly closed the distance between them at last and enveloped the shaking angel in his arms. Arthur's body wracked with sobs, and suddenly he didn't care anymore. He held on to Alfred for dear life, as if the moment he loosened his hold he'd disappear from his life forever again. He didn't want to let go.

"Al-Al-Alfred…" Arthur sobbed, unable to stop himself. He never believed he would see him again. He thought he'd never hear that voice, that laugh, see that smile, that unmatchable pair of blue eyes. A new wave of sobs came just thinking about it.

"Shhh, don't worry, I got you, Arthur. I'm not letting go." Alfred whispered gently yet hugging him tightly. Oh, how Arthur had missed those lovely arms, he didn't care if they weren't the perfect tan and were now frightfully pale. It was still Alfred. His Alfred. His beloved, "You look so beautiful, Arthur… I've missed you.."

"Oh… God… A-Alfred." He hiccuped, warm tears flowing down with no refrain. "I thought you were d-dead, I saw you… T-They killed you… They..." He swallowed and held Alfred tighter, his green eyes catching Alfred's pair of icy blue ones. "W-what did they do to you..?"

"Arthur it's okay… I'm not dead." Alfred cupped Arthur's face while Arthur sobbed quietly, that warm hand on his face again making him want to cry in sadness and relief even more. "Those demons. T-They made me one of them… They wanted me to become their king, when I tried to come to find you, they wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry I left you for so long, oh my God… Arthur…"

Arthur sniffed, lifting a shaking hand to grasp Alfred's. It was surprisingly warm for a demon's. "K-King...they made you…? P-Please, tell me they didn't…"

"They did," Alfred said sadly. He held the same amount of emotion as Arthur, maybe even more so, but he wasn't crying, seeing as demons were physically incapable. He frowned deeply as Arthur broke into a new wave of sobs. "Oh, Arthur… Please don't cry, I'm fine… Really."

"W-Why you?" Arthur cried, burying his head in Alfred's chest. He still smelled like apple pie, but now it was accompanied by a tang of blood. It was horrifying to think of, but for now, he couldn't care if he tried. It was still him. "W-Why did they take you away from me…?"

"They wanted my soul...remember how special the archangels thought I was? We were in training for us both to become archangels after all. My soul was powerful, and apparently, Hell wanted it." Alfred said, resting his head on top of Arthur's and holding him as he cried. "It's not so bad, sometimes it's actually kinda great… but I couldn't stop missing you… My darling little angel."

"Alfred..." Arthur mumbled, fearing if he blinked, the demon would disappear. For hundreds of years, he wished this would happen. Had the Lord finally answered his prayers? "Alfred, you h-have no idea how much I missed you."

"No, Artie, you have no idea how much I missed you. Every day they forced me to stay in Hell was torture… Hah, who would've guessed, right? Even when I did assume the throne, I had no idea how to find you. I wasn't even planning to find you tonight. I was just wondering around. You did it, didn't you? You're an archangel now Arthur."

"It wasn't the same without you." Arthur whispered, cuddling closer to Alfred as the other rubbed his back tenderly. "I felt so alone without you. It was horrible. I mourned for you for centuries."

"Oh Arthur, sweetie…" Alfred whispered, lifting his head. He lifted the angel's chin. Arthur looked up, sniffling. Alfred's face was still the same. Those blue eyes, the glasses that made him look older and handsome. Though his face was now framed by midnight black hair, his cowlick was still there and all. There was now a pair of huge black horns sprouting from his head as well, comparable to a ram's. "If only I'd known how much you missed me. I would've crawled my way back up from Hell myself."

Arthur sniffed, feeling sore from all the crying. He didn't want to be anywhere else. He wasn't going to leave Alfred's side ever again. He wouldn't. He didn't care if they were now on different sides. He wasn't losing him again. "Oh, Alfred… Why is fate so cruel? You're a demon now, the King even. What do we do?"

"I don't know," Alfred said quietly. He stared at Arthur, eyes filled with love and passion and concern. "Let's not think right now, please? Can I hold you just a bit longer? Please?"

Even after all this time, he still spoiled Arthur to the core. Arthur nodded, not caring too much. He didn't want to leave either. His position as an archangel suddenly didn't matter as much as it did. As long as Alfred was alive, he couldn't care for the world. Anything to make sure Alfred didn't leave him again.

Alfred leaned down and kissed him softly, and Arthur moaned, now realizing just how much he missed this. How much he had missed Alfred. Nothing and no one could replace him. Not ever.

The kiss deepened, and Alfred stilll tasted sweet like desserts, even as a demon. Alfred broke off, smiling in relief and happiness. He looked happier than Arthur ever remembered him being. "I've missed you so much, Arthur… I love you… So much."

"I love you too Alfred," Arthur said, smiling, ignoring the tears that fell as he did. "I don't care about heaven or the archangels. Just please don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise. Never again." Alfred whispered, leaning down and kissing him again. Arthur held down for dear life as Alfred's tongue entered his mouth, moaning quietly. He wished this moment would never end.

As long as Alfred was alive, he was happy again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Have requests or prompts? Questions? Need to chat? I have a discord server.  
Please. Come talk. About cats.  
https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
